


For the Sake of Cute

by bluefire718



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but the focus is on kanji and yu's friendship, tags will be added as it continues, there's going to be background souyo eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefire718/pseuds/bluefire718
Summary: Series of related one-shots about Yu's love of cats, Kanji's love of cute things, and their platonic love for each other.Expect a bunch of sap, a lot of Yu supporting Kanji, and even more Kanji screaming about things he loves.





	For the Sake of Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my friend about Yu most definitely ordering a latte like  
> [this.](https://mihoinla.wordpress.com/2013/05/24/japanese-barista-creates-3d-latte-art/)  
> And then it turned into Kanji's reaction to seeing something that adorable.  
> And then it kind of spiraled out of control.  
> Kanji and Yu's friendship is super important to me.
> 
> Just a note: I have no idea how lattes or cafes work so it's all very vague for those reasons.
> 
> Hope you like it! C:

**August**

Yu is really in the mood for coffee.

The craving came suddenly a few days ago, when Yosuke asked him to hang out in Okina. As they were wandering around the small city street, they passed by the Chagall Cafe, its traitorous scents wafting in his face and making his mouth water. Too bad he knew Yosuke wouldn’t agree to the two of them in a cafe, alone, drinking lattes. Because there was _no way_ Yu was going to order something Yosuke _wouldn’t_ think is girly. Where’s the fun in that?

Plus, black coffee is disgusting and that’s a hill Yu is going to die on.

So he decided to wait until he got home, planning to drink coffee with Dojima and have a nice chat. The coffee technically wouldn’t be as good as in a cafe, but the amount of love his uncle puts into the simple task makes it taste far better than any cheap Junes coffee grounds have any right to be. When Yu got home that night, he slipped his shoes off, hearing Nanako’s nightly greeting as he rounded into the kitchen…

Only to find it empty.

Yu put his hand on his hip, turning toward his beaming cousin. “Your dad working late?” he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Nanako nodded, looking sad. “Yeah. He has work to do at the station.”

Feeling his heart sink at her expression, he sat down at the table, planning to spend the rest of the evening watching TV and playing games with her. He couldn’t go up to his room or out that night with her looking like _that._ He’d be a monster.

Part of him considered making himself and Nanako some coffee as they hung out, but he quickly dismissed the idea. It was his uncle’s thing. Even if he wouldn’t know about it, just imagining the disappointment Dojima would radiate if he found out was enough to keep Yu firmly away from the kitchen, cravings or not.

His uncle’s absence that night led him to heading into Okina by himself the next day. He’d never been to the Chagall Cafe before, but it smelled good enough from the outside. Coffee was coffee, right? He could put in enough cream to mask any lackluster or overly bitter flavors.

As he walked toward the cafe’s doors, however, he was stopped by an intimidating man in sunglasses. “A customer?” he asked, eyeing Yu up and down. Yu turned toward him, narrowing his eyes and trying to ignore the way his heartbeat picked up.

“You don’t put much value in your own life, do you?” the man continued.

Wait. Wha-

“...I like the look in your eyes. When you take a sip of the coffee I make, your consciousness will be swallowed by the rapids...”

_Consciousn--_

“Will you discover something there…? Or will you simply rot away…?”

Yu felt his eyes widening at each word. It-It was just coffee. Was he being threatened? But...no, it seemed to be a challenge. Like he had to be worthy to try the man’s unique brew.

And Yu was never one to back down from a challenge.

The man in sunglasses must have noticed Yu’s determination. “Don’t worry…” he said. “You will not be denied the opportunity. But you must have resolve.” At that, he turned and went inside the cafe, leaving a stunned Yu in his wake.

Well. He really had no choice now.

Curious at the awaiting challenge, Yu entered the cafe, hesitantly sitting at a small table and looking around. The place _seemed_ normal enough. But one thing he was learning this year was to never judge by appearances. And to never trust food.

The man, who was still wearing his sunglasses indoors-- _that’s pretty neat, actually_ , Yu thought--approached the table, saying something about Yu’s “intestinal fortitude,” whatever that meant. His name was apparently Mumon, though, and he came from a family of buddhist monks? Yu kind of wish he would’ve kept talking instead of leaving him alone. He seemed like an interesting man.

A mix of excitement and hesitance filled Yu as he looked down at the coffee mug. He wasn’t sure how coffee could “break him,” but after months of Chie and Yukiko, as well as all the weird food in Dojima’s fridge, he was ready for anything. He reached out and brought the mug close to his face, sniffing. It smelled like...coffee. Which was a good sign. Slowly, he took a small, tentative sip, setting the mug back down. Everything was fine for a moment, and then…

His mouth became numb.

Then the acid came in.

And something...sweet?

It was too much! Too bold! He couldn’t believe he forgot to add cream…

His thoughts were interrupted as he promptly passed out.

.

Hours later, he found himself riding home in the sunset, his mind fuzzy and mouth burning. The experience was...awful. Truly, horribly awful. He’d go back eventually, of course, but that really wasn’t the kind of coffee he was craving at the moment.

And, just his luck, Dojima wasn’t home again that night.

Frustrated, Yu stayed up late and researched nearby cafes. Maybe he’d take someone with him next time, just in case he passed out again. After looking at review after review, he found one that seemed promising. It was small, and pastel, and was known for its complex latte art.

It sounded perfect.

Which brings him to today, getting up early so he has ample time to get to the city and enjoy the coffee experience. But who would go with him? He knows Yosuke likes the city, but once again, he can’t imagine his best friend willingly doing something like that. It doesn’t seem up his alley. And as much as he loves them, Chie and Yukiko are no-gos. Neither of them need the caffeine, if he’s being honest. And he’s scared that Rise would get surrounded by fans if he asked her. Leaving…

Kanji.

As the name pops in Yu’s head, he rolls his eyes. Of _course_. The fact he didn’t think of Kanji first is embarrassing. Hanging out in a cafe with drinks so many others would consider “girly” is something Kanji would adore. Especially with all the progress the two have made together concerning Kanji’s self-consciousness surrounding his love of cute things.

He waits another hour, not wanting to call too early, before inviting Kanji out, getting an immediate confirmation. Grinning, he heads to Okina, arriving at the cafe first.

Yu loiters around the sidewalk for a few moments, feeling the hot, rising summer sun on his neck. Suddenly, he’s conflicted. He doesn’t want to go inside without Kanji, but he also doesn’t want to get all sweaty before drinking something hot. Eventually, he decides it’d be better for him to head in and grab them a seat. He sends Kanji a text letting him know, so he won’t wander the streets looking for Yu when he arrives.

As Yu enters the cafe, he feels the warm air scented with baked goods and sweet coffee surround him. The inside is frilly, decorated with pastel browns and pinks. Little chalkboards advertising their specials and latte art are scattered about, each covered with hand-drawn cat faces making a number of cute facial expressions.

Yu is immediately in love.

He goes to the counter, planning on just looking at the menu, when he sees a barista with two, huge mugs walk toward a table. His eyes are drawn to the movement, and widen when he notices the big foam cat leaning out of one of the mugs and batting at smaller foam fish in the other one. Not wanting to stare and make her uncomfortable, he forces his eyes back to the menu. But. Oh my god…

The lady behind the counter, who Yu most definitely didn’t notice, laughs, making him jump. “We’re kind of famous for our cat latte art,” she says with a wink. “If you want two cups of coffee, you can order that one. But we have others.”

“I’ll take that one,” Yu says quickly, without thought.

The lady grins at him. “All right. Sit wherever you’d like. We’ll bring it out to you.”

Yu pays, giddy and excited. He doubts he’ll be able to finish both mugs of coffee, but Kanji might want the second one. That way Kanji won’t even have to think about paying.

Pleased, Yu finds a seat at a two-person table, focusing on the pink menu of drinks and baked goods placed neatly at its center. There are pictures of the cafe’s seemingly unending amounts of cat-themed latte art, and while they’re all adorable, none of them are as extravagant as the one Yu ordered. But still, part of him wants _all of them_ , and he makes a mental note to come back here on one of his off days, even if the coffee ends up being bland.

A chiming sounds through the cafe, and Yu looks up to see Kanji walking in. He waves to catch his friend’s attention, and Kanjij smiles softly, sliding into the seat across from him.

“Hey, senpai,” Kanji says, resting his forearms on his knees.

“Hey.” Yu grins at him. “I ordered two drinks already, if you want the second one.”

Kanji blinks, confused. “Oh, uh…you sure? I mean, I appreciate the thought, but ya really didn’t have to…”

“As long as you like lattes.”

“Yeah!” Kanji’s voice is a little too loud, and he coughs in embarrassment. “I mean, yeah. I like lattes. Was actually gonna order one. It’s like ya read my mind.”

Yu’s grin widens. “Perfect.”

They don’t have to wait much longer before the barista arrives with their drinks, setting them down carefully at the table. Yu stares at the puffy foam cat, with its little brown eyes and whiskers. Its tail looks like it’s flicking in the hot liquid, the markings above its eyes making it seem like its deep in mischievous thought as it bats at the fish in the neighboring mug. In that moment, Yu’s heart swells, and he immediately wishes Nanako were here so he could show her this magnificent piece of temporary art before him.

He hears a strangled sound across from him, and he manages to force his awed gaze away to look at Kanji, whose own eyes are wide and almost...watery.

“Man,” Kanji says softly, “that’s...that’s so cute. I didn’t know a damn drink could be so cute.”

Yu nods silently, taking his phone out of his pocket so he can take pictures to show to Nanako later.

“Senpai, are you sure you don’t mind me havin’ one?”

“Not at all.” Yu puts his phone away, meeting Kanji’s eyes in reassurance. “I do ask one thing, though.”

Kanji raises an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“Can I have the cat one?”

Kanji pauses for a moment, either deliberating or just trying to catch up with the conversation, before he lets out one of the gentlest chuckles Yu’s ever heard. “Hell yeah you can! It’s perfect for a guy like you.”

So, carefully, so very carefully, they use a knife to lift up the cat’s paws from the edge of the mug and place them into Yu’s latte. Kanji then takes the coffee with the fish and swirls the liquid around, smiling at the way they seem to swim. The two boys drink in companionable silence, speaking once in a while about their week, or laughing when one of them accidently gets latte foam on their nose.

They start out drinking slowly, wanting the art to last as long as possible, but give up when the foam starts to deflate and melt. Sulking, they chug the rest of their coffee pretty quickly after that. Yu hums pleasantly at how creamy it is, the smoothness balancing with the coffee’s bitterness, without making it too sweet. Overall, the flavor is wonderful and just what Yu was craving, and that combined with the amazing cat smiling at him from his mug makes the entire experience absolutely perfect.

“Man,” Kanji says, slumping back in his seat. “That was some damn good coffee. I didn’ even think I liked the stuff that much.”

“Must have been the art,” Yu replies, only slightly teasing. Because, honestly, the art did seem to make it taste about ten times better.

Kanji nods, scratching the side of his head. “Hey, uh...did ya happen to take a picture of it? I saw ya fiddlin’ with your phone earlier…”

“Want me to send it to you?”

“...Yes, please.” Kanji’s voice is quiet, and Yu’s filled with affection. He’s come such a long way since they met. There’s no way Kanji would have been like this with him even a month ago, and now…

Well, it makes Yu very grateful to have him as a friend.

They leave soon after, making promises to come back sometime, though Yu isn’t entirely sure when they’ll be able to given their friends’ seemingly constant availability in the summer. He feels he’s going to get very busy, very soon.

* * *

 

Kanji and Yu return to the cafe exactly three days later.

It’s a sudden, spontaneous outing. Yu is heading over to Junes to meet up with Yosuke, when he gets a call with a panicked Yosuke on the other line:

“I’m so sorry, partner, but I have to cancel. One of the part-timers no showed, and Dad wants me to pick up their shift. We can hang out tomorrow, though! I promise!”

Feeling a bit dejected, Yu wanders around the shopping district, since he’s already there, thinking what he should do. The upside of summer is not having any school, freeing his schedule to the point where he can see anyone at any time. The _down_ side, however, is that his friends make other plans first, and Yukiko and Yosuke have to deal with the busy season at their family businesses.

As he walks down the street, he finds himself by the shrine and near Tatsumi Textiles. Kanji isn’t standing outside the shop like he normally does when he’s free, but Yu really doesn’t want to go home, especially since Nanako is at a friend’s house. So he enters the shop, smiling as Kanji’s mom greets him. He asks if her son is home.

She nods in confirmation, saying that she’s happy Yu and Kanji are still spending so much together, before she goes and retrieves him. Kanji comes out of the back, confused but pleased.

“What’s up, senpai?”

“Want to go to Okina?” Yu asks, surprising both of them.

Kanji smiles, though, and they ride into the city, finding themselves back at the cafe. This time, they order separate drinks. Yu gets foam art of two cats curled up, asleep, and Kanji gets art of a sheep. When their orders come out, the two boys spend a good five minutes discussing the cute little button eyes of their foam animals, as well as the intricacies of the strokes that give the fur their texture and patterns. Kanji admits his jealousy of the baristas’ precision and incredible talent for detail, making Yu raise an eyebrow.

“You make the most elaborate things I’ve ever seen,” he says, soft but firm. “Your skill is incredible, Kanji.”

Kanji splutters, going crimson. “I could be so much better. I’m not bad or nothin’, but I’m still only fifteen, ya know?”

“You’re great,” Yu insists.

Kanji blushes more as he manages a smile. “Ah. Thanks, senpai. My stuff ain’t special, but that means a lot..”

Yu smiles back before they quiet and drink their coffee, just as slowly as the first time. They both send each other pictures of their own mugs as keepsakes.

* * *

 

Their trips to the cafe turn into a bi-weekly tradition. They both tend to be free on Wednesdays and Saturdays, at least over summer break, so they make it a habit to simply meet at the cafe by ten in the morning, even if neither text each other the night before. They order different latte art every time. Yu always sticks with cats, but their markings and poses change with every visit. Kanji is a bit more varied, ordering butterflies, dogs, cows, and any other type of cute animal or insect he can think of.

Nanako has also come to expect new pictures of the cute edible artwork on Wednesday and Saturday nights, and Yu is more than happy to oblige, especially with Dojima being gone every night in August. It makes her happy, and he promises to take her with him as soon as Dojima is more available, since she’s not allowed in the city without adult supervision.

One Saturday morning, Yu arrives at the cafe at the usual meetup time. He waits on a bench outside, frowning as he looks at his phone and notices it’s already been a half an hour. Just as he starts to worry, his phone buzzes.

It’s text from Kanji, stating that he’s not going to be there until a little past eleven.

Yu sighs in relief, but his frown stays put. Knowing himself, he won’t be able to just sit out on the bench for another half an hour. So, he decides to go into the cafe and get a snack to tide him over. He chooses the cheapest pastry, not really caring what it is since he’s not a particularly picky eater, and thinks about what cat pose he wants in his latte today.

As he contemplates, sitting back in the cool, metallic seat with his pastry, he idly wonders what Kanji will get that day, and if their artwork will match at all. Kanji has been getting a lot of insects lately, which Yu finds really sweet, since not many people--like Chie, for example--appreciate bugs. He doesn’t understand why. They’re harmless, and helpful, and can actually be pretty adorable, depending on the type.

In fact, he remembers the other night when he ran into Kanji on his walk home from seeing Hisano by the river. They talked for a while outside the textile shop, about ladybugs, of all things. Of course, Yu also thinks they’re one of the sweetest bugs around, but Kanji is even _more_ passionate about them. Nothing could top their cute, small, round form, in his friend’s eyes.

Suddenly, Yu has an idea. He waits until it’s close to eleven, then heads over to the counter, making an order for both him and Kanji. It’s risky, since they’ve been ordering together after their first meetup, but Yu thinks it’ll be worth it.

“Senpai?”

Yu turns around to see Kanji coming inside.

“Why weren’t ya waitin’ outside?”

“I got hungry,” Yu admits sheepishly.

Kanji nods. “Gotcha. Sorry ‘bout makin’ ya wait like that. Ma really needed help settin’ up some stock this morning. The old hag isn’t as strong as she used to be, ya know? I even got up early! But...there were...so many boxes…”

Yu shakes his head, grabbing Kanji by the elbow. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s sit down.”

Kanji follows silently, blinking. It isn’t until they’re at a table that he seems to realize what’s going on. “Er...senpai? I still need to order…”

“Already did.”

“Huh?”

Yu grins, resting his hands in his lap. “You’ll see.”

They barely wait five minutes before the barista comes, setting a latte depicting a cat playing with yarn in front of Yu (which he has to try _really hard_ to not stare at immediately), and another latte in front of Kanji.

The look on Kanji’s face says it all.

He stares, wide-eyed, down at his mug, a shocked grin on his face. In the mug is a foam ladybug, ridiculously detailed, surrounded by wisps of grass. “This...this is _perfect!”_ Kanji shouts, almost sounding angry in his passion. “Senpai! _Look_! It’s a cute little ladybug!”

“It sure is,” Yu says, laughing softly as Kanji’s look of pure enjoyment increases.

“Man, they’re the perfect bug! So pure and innocent and shit. Have you ever seen anything _so cute_ in your damn life?” Kanji shakes his head, bringing the mug closer to his face so he can examine all the details. “This is some of their best work, I gotta tell ya. It ain’t easy makin’ antennas even with more solid materials. I can’t believe they can do it with _foam_.”

Yu watches Kanji, feeling his chest warm at his friend’s happiness. “It’s incredible,” he says quietly.

“It’s somethin’ all right.” Kanji sets the mug down, looking at Yu with nothing short of adoration. “I’m glad to call ya my best bud, senpai. No one gets me like you do.”

Before Yu can respond to his kind words, Kanji slams his hand down on the table, nearly jumping out of his seat. “I need to pay ya back! Let me order you somethin’ next time!”

“You don’t--”

“I _want_ to, senpai. C’mon!”

Yu is about to protest, when Kanji’s face falls a bit, turning from overly passionate to soft and yearning. “Please, man. It’s the least I can do.”

As they sit there, staring at each other, latte mugs filled with renditions of the cutest creatures on the planet, Yu smiles softly, and nods, rewarded with one of the brightest smiles he’s ever seen from Kanji, warm and earnest and filled with gratitude.

The rest of their time is filled with peaceful conversation, and their meeting ends too soon. But they have the rest of the summer to come back and make memories.

And, hopefully, the rest of the school year as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://dumbassdisaster.tumblr.com/)  
> if you want


End file.
